Vidéo Cristal
by Geek-naval
Summary: Quand deux idiots surprènnent deux autres idiots dans un même lit, ça donne quoi? Gros délire de l'auteur!


Coucou! Me reoilà avec un one-shot concacrer à Fairy Tail!

Je n'ai pas eu de difficulté à écrire celui-là que je n'ai mis que 2 jours à écrire!

Ceci est un pur délire, ce n'est pas du tout mon style habituel mais j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire!

Sur ce je vous laisse avec cette fic totu droit venu du néant du romantsime et de la nullité d'écriture!

A plus!

Vidéo cristal

Un rayon de lumière passa à travers des rideaux mal fermés. Il éclaira doucement le doux visage encadré de cheveux blonds d'une jeune femme profondément endormie sur son lit, face à la lumière du jour. Si l'on poursuivait la description de sa position, on pouvait s'apercevoir d'un deuxième corps dans ce lit. Un autre visage derrière son épaule, encadré lui par d'inhabituels cheveux roses. Le jeune homme était torse nu et ses bras étaient noué autour de la taille de la jeune femme collée à son torse qui semblait fortement apprécier la proximité des deux corps dans son sommeil. Gêné par la lumière du soleil dans ses songes, Natsu Dragneel resserra sa prise sur Lucy Heartfilia et enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux de la blonde qui ne broncha pas. Dans la chambre, seule leur douce respiration se faisait entendre, même les deux idiots qui les observaient, les yeux exorbités et les mâchoires décrochées, avaient arrêté leurs propres souffles.

En effet, Erza Scarlet et Gray Fullbuster, qui avait décidé de surprendre la jeune femme dans son sommeil, assistaient à la scène des deux mages dormant tendrement dans le lit de l'un deux. Lentement, ils se reprirent, Titania regarda son camarde qui commençait à reprendre contenance lui aussi. Horrifiée, elle le vit prendre une grande bouffée d'air, prêt à hurler dans tout l'appartement qu'il le savait, mais sa partenaire lui plaqua violement la bouche avec la main. Il la regarda lui aussi incompréhensif sur son geste quand elle le fixa avec ce regard qui le faisait d'ordinaire tant trembler. La mage en armure l'entraîna alors hors de la maison à toute vitesse et le relâcha que quand elle se fut assurée de leur distance vis-à-vis de l'oreille du Dragon Slayer.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Erza ? commença à crier le mage de glace.

- Chuuuuut ! le reprit la jeune femme un doigt sur les lèvres, les réveille pas !

- Mais pourquoi ? Ce serait tellement drôle de voir ça tête au réveil !

- Je suis d'accord, mais . . .

- Et puis d'abord, depuis quand il sort avec elle ? Il m'a même pas prévenu cette enflure !

- Je sais moi non plus Lucy ne m'a rien dit, mais . . .

- Il va morfler . . . continua Gray dans sa lancée et les yeux plissés, quand la guilde saura ce qu'on a vu . . .

- Tu vas la boucler oui ?

- Aye !

Erza toussota doucement, sous les yeux interrogateurs de son partenaire.

- Nous n'allons pas le dire à la guilde, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sorte ensemble, avoua-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Ca te suffit pas ce qu'on vient de voire ?

- Non, justement ! Natsu aurait très bien put venir comme nous dans son appartement et profiter de son sommeil pour dormir avec elle.

- Ouais, mais t'aurait pas réagit comme ça si c'était le cas.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Tu l'aurais tué dès la vue de cette scène si t'y avais pensé . . . Tu manigances quoi au juste, Erza . . . ?

Le mage de glace s'était rapproché du visage de son amie avec un air on ne peut plus suspicieux. Le reine des fées rougit à l'accusation, largement fondée. Elle inspira profondément et déclara :

- Chantage.

Un silence s'abattu alors entre les deux mages.

- Hein ? demanda finalement Gray.

- Tu as bien entendu, on les obligera à tout nous dévoiler sur leur relation si ils sortent ensemble ou non, ou tout simplement sur leurs sentiments si c'est bien Natsu qui est venu hier soir. On est gagnants sur tous les tableaux !

Erza avait accentué ses paroles de grands gestes dans les airs, tentant de rallier le jeune home à sa cause. Celui-ci la détaillait désormais comme si la jeune femme venait d'une autre planète.

- Que t'est-il arrivé Erza ?

La jeune femme rougit une nouvelle fois mais s'en débarrassa d'un hochement de tête.

- Bon t'es avec moi ou pas ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Oh moi tu sais . . . tant que je peux faire chier l'allumette je te suivrais partout ! Juste une question cependant, comment tu comptes faire pour les faire chanter ? C'est ta parole contre la leur !

- Je pense que ma parole vaut plus que la leur, répliqua Titania d'une voix grave.

- C'est pas ça le problème ! C'est qu'il nous faut quant même une preuve en béton !

- Oui je sais, réfléchit la jeune femme, ce qu'il nous faudrait pour ce genre de chose, ce serait . . . une image . . . ou . . .

Les deux mages se stoppèrent à l'annonce de la rousse, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un instant.

- Readers ! hurlèrent-ils synchros.

Les deux membres de Fairy Tail s'activèrent avec des mouvements frénétiques, la jeune femme sortit se sa poche une boule de cristal tandis que son partenaire lui incitait de se dépêcher, battant l'air de grands gestes.

- J'ai le numéro de cristal de toute la guilde, je l'appelle !

- Bouge ! Ils vont pas tarder à se réveiller !

- Je sais je sais !

- Readers décroche !

Se calmant momentanément, ils scrutèrent, le visage figé dans une expression d'attente insoutenable, l'image vide du cristal. Quand tout espoir semblait perdu pour les deux mages, une tête apparut à l'écran, les yeux encore embrumé de sommeil.

- Readers ! hurlèrent la mage de glace et la mage en armure.

- Erza . . . murmura l'artiste d'une voix ensommeillée, Gray . . . mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à cette heure de la matinée . . . ?

- Readers ! ordonna la reine des fées, ceci est une mission spéciale ! Attrape tes crayons et des feuilles tu dois réaliser un dessin extrêmement important pour Gray ici présent et moi-même ! Tu ne dois en aucun cas poser de question dès que nous le te diront, ni même prononcer une parole, contente-toi seulement de faire ce dessin, est-ce bien claire ?

- Heu . . . commença le pauvre mage, . . . Ay . . . Aye . . .

- Donc à partir de maintenant : plus un mot !

La jeune femme et la mage de glace s'élancèrent à nouveau à l'assaut de l'appartement de Lucy. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa chambre, les deux endormis n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce et gardaient encore la même expression sur leurs visages, cette expression de bien être qui faisait tant réagir leurs amis. Le mage-artiste n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit la scène et resta quelques instants scotché à l'image des deux tourtereaux dans leur lit. Erza bougea le cristal pour qu'il puisse voir son visage et lui lança l'un de ses regards qui disait : « Tu comprends ? Alors maintenant : mais toi au boulot ! » Il acquiesça et commença son œuvre. Les esquisses volaient dans un bruissement presque imperceptible et les crayons s'usaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Readers offrait aux mages toute l'entendue de son immense talent, jusqu'au dessin final, qui répondait à toute les attentes des membres de Fairy Tail dans la chambre de la mage céleste. Fatiguée de porter la petite boule de verre, Erza posa le télé-cristal sur la table de chevet.

Et ce fut le mouvement de trop.

Ne jamais sous-estimer l'oreille d'un Dragon Slayer.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Gray et la mage en armure, Natsu commença à bouger sous les draps. Il râla dans son sommeil et s'étira un bras sous un grognement de mécontentement de sa partenaire, contrariée d'avoir quittée la chaleur protectrice qui l'entourait alors.

Paniqués les deux mages se regardèrent avec une lueur d'effroi dans les yeux, plus qu'une seule solution : la fuite.

La tête dans le pâté, aucun des deux mages dans la chambre ne s'aperçut de la disparition soudaine des deux autres présences dans la pièce.

Dehors, Erza et Gray soufflaient, les mains sur les genoux, heureux que l'odorat du Dragon Slayer soit trop perdu, accusant l'odeur de la jeune femme.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer ! cria le mage de glace, il habite où Readers ?

Illumination.

- Pas loin je crois ! déclara reine des fées les yeux pleins d'étoiles, on y va !

C'est dans un nuage de fumée que les deux mages disparurent.

Et c'est en moins d'une minute, top chrono, qu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison du mage-artiste qui les ouvrit presque instantanément.

- Bougez ! Vous avez pas loupé grand-chose pour le moment !

La reine des fées et modeleur s'engouffrèrent à la suite du mage-peintre dans la maison, accoururent dans le salon et s'écroulèrent dans les fauteuils mis à leur disposition. L'image du télé-cristal était maintenant retransmise sur le grand écran du mage, qui arriva avec le grignotage.

- Il s'est passé quoi pendant notre absence ? s'enquit Erza tout en plongeant une main avide dans le paquet de pop-corn servi par leur ami.

- Pas grand-chose hormis le fait que Lucy se soit réveillée entre-temps et qu'elle hurle après Natsu, armée de son oreiller. J'ai entendu tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais plus certains dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence. Elle a du vocabulaire la petite !

- Je le savais ! C'était pas voulu ! Tu m'en dois une Gray !

- Ouais ouais . . .

- Quelqu'un peut-il expliquer ce qu'il ce passe à Jubia ?

Les mages détournèrent les yeux de l'écran pour se concentrer sur la nouvelle tête de l'assemblé, pas si nouvelle que cela car celle-ci était en réalité là depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Elle vient d'où elle ? demanda Readers.

- Elle s'est accroché à mon bras pendant qu'on courait, j'ai pas put la faire lâcher prise depuis . . . soupira la mage de glace.

- Gray-sama vous êtes si méchant !

- Assit-toi Jubia je vais t'expliquer, annonça Erza.

La mage d'eau s'exécuta, le plus près de son amour s'il vous plaît et écouta la mage en armure.

- Ce matin, Gray et moi avons eu la très bonne idée de donner une petite visite à Lucy pour la surprendre. Nous avons donc découvert avec stupeur que notre très chère Lucy dormais, certes, mais dans les bras de Natsu, endormis lui-aussi sur le lit. Nous avons décidé d'immortaliser cet instant à l'aide de Readers ici présent mais ils se sont réveillés. J'ai donc laissé mon cristal sur la table de chevet pour connaître la fin de cette histoire !

- On se croirait devant une émission de télé-réalité ou dans une série télévisée à la con, vue comment tu la racontes . . . commenta Gray.

Un bruit sourd.

- Voilà dans toute l'histoire, finit Erza, son poing encastré dans le visage du mage de glace sous les protestations de la femme de la pluie.

- Chuut ! souffla Readers, il se passe quelques chose !

- Ils peuvent plus nous entendre ? demanda soudainement Erza

- Non, j'ai coupé notre son, annonça le mage-peintre.

- Dit, c'est pas le voyant d'enregistrement que je vois allumer par là ?

- Si, . . . avoua le peintre.

- Readers, tu es ma nouvelle religion, souffla la mage en armure.

- C'est gentil, maintenant, bouclez-là !

Dans l'image la bonde avait épuisé toute sa réserve d'insulte et son stock d'air, elle tentait de reprendre de son souffle sous les yeux effrayés de son ami, les mains sur le visage, soucieux de sa propre santé.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves, Luce ! demanda-t-il d'une voix peinée.

- Parce-que je suis en colère ! répondit-elle avec force.

- Ça, j'avais cru le remarqué, commenta son ami, mais je comprends pas pourquoi !

- Tu ne comprends pas ? hurla-t-elle à nouveau, je peux savoir pour quelles raisons je me suis réveillée dans tes bras ce matin ? Dans mon lit ?

- Ah bah ça c'est parce-que j'étais fatigué hier et j'ai eu la flemme d'aller jusqu'à chez moi, déclara-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même du monde.

La jeune mage resta interdite à ses paroles, assimilant le ton désinvolte qu'il avait employé.

- Tu as dormi avec moi dans mon lit parce-que tu avais la flemme de retourné chez toi ? demanda-t-elle le ton grave.

- Ben ouais ! répondit-il ne sentant pas le danger approcher à grand pas.

- Mais par où t'es rentré ? explosa-t-elle finalement, j'ai calfeutré toutes mes issus, portes et fenêtres !

- Certainement mais je ne passe pas par les portes ni les fenêtres, déclara le plus simplement du monde son ami.

La jeune femme tiqua, mais par où . . . ?

- La pauvre, soupira Gray, je crois qu'elle ne saura jamais par où nous rentrons. Pourtant c'est pas si difficile ! Tout le monde a eu la même idée pour rentré par effraction chez elle la première fois . . .

- J'avoue . . . ajouta Erza, elle est pas si maligne que ça. D'ailleurs y'a trois passage pour rentrer chez elle maintenant.

« Maintenant ? » ironisa Readers dans sa tête, si la blonde savait ce qu'il y avait dans les murs de son appartement . . .

- Chut ! Ca reprend ! annonça Jubia, captivée par les images de sa « rivale » avec le mage de feu.

La blonde avait en effet reprit ses assauts à coup d'oreiller sur le pauvre garçon qui para les coups avec ses mains dans des cris de protestations. Soudain, celui-ci se releva et arrêta les mains de la jeune femme.

- Ça suffit oui ? ordonna-t-il sous les yeux se surprise des télé-cristospectateurs.

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi espèce de pervers ! hurlait la mage stellaire.

- J'ai une meilleure idée . . . sourit de toute ses dents le Salamander.

Le Dragon Slayer passa ses bras au-dessus de la blonde, la fit pivoter, la jeune femme se retrouva alors, coincée, les bras croisés et encerclés par ceux de son ami et surtout, collée à son torse brûlant.

Les mages du sexe féminin devant l'écran de Readers hurlèrent simultanément devant la scène, lançant de surprise l'un des paquets de nourriture qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de passer par là. Les garçons restèrent plus sobres, préférant siffler et hurler des encouragements à Natsu, le féliciter d'avoir pris les devant avec la jeune femme. Mais une acclamation de la dite jeune femme coupa court à la frénésie des stalker de la pièce. A l'écran, ils virent nettement la mage stellaire se retenir . . . se retenir de rire.

- Lâche . . . lâche moi Natsu ! Ha ha ha ! Pas ça ! Je vais . . . HA HA HA ! Natsu !

- Je rêve où se type est en train de la chatouiller au lieu de profiter de la situation ! cria le mage de glace en lançant l'un des paquets de pop-corn vide à l'écran.

- Mais comment peut-on être si innocent à ce point ! ajouta Erza, une main sur le front.

- C'est pas fini ! répliqua Readers.

En effet, encore une fois, Natsu bluffa l'assistance, sous les protestations de sa coéquipière, il déposa un long baiser sur la joue de cette dernière. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, un sourire aux lèvres, dans un silence total. La blonde avait arrêté de rire et examinait les yeux exorbités le contact des lèvres de son ami sur sa peau.

Dans une certaine pièce, dans une certaine maison, des acclamations fusèrent de tout côté et des paquets de chips, pour changer, volèrent jusqu'au plafond.

- Arrête ça immédiatement, ordonna d'une voix sèche Lucy, coupant ainsi court au baiser du jeune homme et aux cris de joie des mages-stalkers.

- Mais quel ce qu'elle fout ? hurla la mage en armure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy ? demanda Natsu en la lâchant.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ? se contenta de dire la jeune femme.

- Quoi, t'as pas aimé ? C'est rien qu'un bisou ! N'en fait pas toute une histoire !

- Mais qu'il est con ce type ! hurla un mage de glace une main sur les yeux.

- Ce genre de chose ne se fait entre amis, Natsu ! répliqua la mage stellaire.

- On s'en fout ! Profite ! rétorqua une femme à la chevelure rouge particulièrement énervée.

- Ah bon ? demanda le mage de feu tout en inclinant légèrement la tête, pourquoi ?

- Cette fois je vais le tuer ! annonça d'une voix forte Gray.

Un autre bruit sourd et l'ancien apprenti d'Oul se retrouva une nouvelle fois avec la marque de la main de sa coéquipière dans le visage.

- C'était un baiser, Natsu, continua la blonde, on ne fait ça qu'entre couple.

- Entre couple ? répéta son ami.

- Natsu, je t'en pris ne me dis pas que tu ignore ce qu'est « être en couple » . . . soupira la mage stellaire.

- Tu crois quoi . . . murmura le mage de glace, tu parle à l'allumette là . . .

- Jubia avoue . . . rejoignit la mage de la pluie.

- Etre en couple, c'est un homme et une femme, euh . . . une femme et une femme ou homme ou un homme, enfin bref on s'en fout, commença la contellationniste, ce sont deux personne qui s'apprécient plus que les autres, qui passent plus de temps ensemble, qui sont extrêmement proche. . .

- Bah comme nous quoi ! On est tout le temps ensemble non ?

- Et une magnifique reprise du mage de feu ! commenta Erza.

- Oui, continua la mage sur sa lancée, mais c'est personne, ce n'est plus de l'amitié qu'il y a entre eux . . . C'est bien plus fort.

- Lucy tente une nouvelle fois de reprendre le fil de la conversation ! ajouta Gray sur le même ton que la mage en armure.

- C'est pas pareil pour nous ? demanda une nouvelle fois le garçon aux cheveux roses.

- Et la défense de Lucy se fait totalement submerger ! C'est Game Over! hurla l'exhibitionniste.

- Taisez-vous! Je crois que ça deviens sérieux là ! ordonna Readers.

En effet, la mage stellaire était pétrifiée, non pas à l'entente des paroles de son ami, mais à la vue de son visage, il était très sérieux.

- Faut pas croire que les dragons n'enseignent aux Dragon Slayer que le combat, ils ont un cœur tout comme les humains, annonça le jeune homme avec un petit sourire, je peux paraître peut-être idiot devant tout le monde, mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne connais absolument rien à ce genre de chose . . .

- Et c'est le but ! cria un certain mage de glace qui courrait dans stout les sens autour du fauteuil.

- Ce qui . . . ce qui veut dire que tu as dormit avec moi . . . commença d'une voix tremblante la blonde, en toute connaissance de cause . . . ?

- Oui, assura le mage de feu, si je fais le débile d'ordinaire, c'est juste parce-que . . . je suis un peu plus timide qu'il n'y paraît ! Surtout sur ce genre de sujet, je fais ostensiblement l'idiot . . .

Il rigola doucement une main dans les cheveux, le regard vers la fenêtre et les joues anormalement rosée.

Les mages chez Readers retenaient leurs respirations, la reine des fées commençait à souffrir du manque d'oxygène, seuls les yeux et les mains du mage de glace dépassaient de derrière le fauteuil, la pauvre Jubia pleurait toute l'eau de son corps et le peintre de l'assistance griffonnait à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Ce qui veut dire . . . ? demanda doucement la mage stellaire.

- Ça veut dire que je suis sincèrement et totalement dingue de toi, murmura le mage en s'approchant lentement, je t'aime Lucy.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Natsu posa un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres de la blonde, complètement perdue. Mais finalement, elle se laissa aller au doux contact de leurs lèvres réunis et appondit le baiser. Une fanfare éclata alors à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'appartement. Tous les mages présents se jetaient dans les bras les uns les autres.

- Je t'aime aussi, entendirent-ils pour finir.

Natsu en laissa pas le temps à le jeune mage de parler davantage, il se rua littéralement sur elle et l'allongea avec force sur le lit. Elle rigola doucement et les baisers commencèrent à parcourir le corps des deux amants. Les mages s'étaient brusquement arrêtés dans le salon de Readers, ils regardaient l'image de plus en plus rouge, mais ne pouvant détacher leurs yeux de la scène. Au moment où le garçon descendit sa main de plus en plus bas, l'image s'arrêta. Se réveillant, les mages virent leur amie à la chevelure rouge, une main sur le télé-cristal du mage-peintre.

- On va finir par se faire censurer, là . . . souffla-t-elle le visage rouge.

Un hochement vif et collectif la remercia de son geste. Finalement, les mage se retrouvèrent tous devant la maison du mage-peintre, appréciant la fraicheur matinale.

- C'était plutôt drôle de voir leur confession en live . . . avoua le mage de glace un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Jubia est d'accord, dommage que nous n'en reverrons pas . . .

- Et pourquoi pas . . . ? murmura une mage en armure, le poing sur le bouche et les yeux plissés.

- De quoi veux-tu parler, Erza ? demanda le mage peintre.

- Il y a plein d'autres couple coincé dans cette guilde, je suis sure qu'on peut accéder à leur vie privée grâce aux télé-cristaux . . . rigola doucement la reine des fées.

- T'es diabolique quand tu veux Erza . . . grimaça Gray.

- Et à qui tu penses en particulier ? demanda Readers.

- Une révélation version Alzack et Bisca, ça vous tente ? demanda la mage un sourire en coin.

- Mais ils se tournent autour depuis des années, comment tu veux faire avancer leur relation ? s'enquit son ami.

- On va trouver . . . répliqua-t-elle, je ferais tout pour revoir une nouvelle séquence émotion come ça ! Vous êtes avec moi ?

- Aye !


End file.
